The conventional exercise devices for building the muscles of waist and legs are generally devoid of a damping device and are therefore not effective in building the body muscles of a user of the devices. In addition, such exercise devices as mentioned above are not equipped to keep the user's body in balance. Moreover, the conventional exercise devices are not foldable to facilitate the storing and the shipping of the exercise devices.